Consolidation
by xxAllInMyFeelingsxx
Summary: Drabbles of my favourite OTP's that I will update every time I get an idea!l First story: Avatar Arc. Gruvia reunion.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Hey guys! This is going to be my first full story (kind of).

This is going to be a book full of oneshots, the pairings will be; Miraxus, Gruvia, Jerza, Nalu, Gajevy & whatever I come up with.

Don't expect me to update all the time because I'm really busy these days so you're going to have to wait on me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy whatever comes to my mind!

This story stems from Fairy Tail Manga Chapter 432: Briar In Love & the aftermath of the whole Avatar Arc. Everything In this first chapter is in between chapters 432 : 437 (prior to their return in Magnolia). Jealous Juvia kills me and did you see Gray's face when he saw her? He was so filled with regret and is it bad that I enjoyed his suffering? I'm so sadistic. Moving on.

 **SUMMARY:** She lay on the bed, sweat matting her forehead and even in her bed-ridden state she still dazzled him. Her ocean eyes blinked into focus as she panted heavily; the battle took a toll on her because of her raging fever. It killed him to see one of the strongest women he knew reduced to such a state, especially because it was his fault she was like this anyway. He really should let Lucy slap him again.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima. Besides if it did Gruvia, Nalu, Miraxus, Jerza  & Gajevy would be canon already. Also, Miraxus would have more screen time and Cana would have her own storyline and be even more badass. Apart from that, everything would stay the same. Oh! I almost forgot Zervis. Their story is tragic but they need to get together and Zeref has to stay alive for Mavis and Natsu and- I'll just stop. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

 **CONSOLIDATION**

 _xxAllInMyFeelingsxx_

* * *

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia screamed in delight.

Gray froze. It's been half a year since he heard _that_ voice. Oh God, he didn't realise he missed it as much until he heard it. He felt her usually cold skin but now it seemed to be burning. That wasn't right, however he also felt something else. Her soft mounds pushed against her back and he decided to disregard them as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

Their heart-wrenching moment didn't last, Briar screeched at Juvia and then he knew she was screwed as soon as she said,

"GET OFF MY GRAY!" Briar screeched.

"Your Gray-sama." Juvia muttered.

"Yes, _my_ Gray." Briar smirked.

"So, Juvia guesses that means you're Juvia's love rival too." Juvia announced eerily.

He felt a chill run down his spine. She was just as possesive as when he last saw her. He smirked,she's hot when she's scary...

Gray spluttered as his face flamed, where did that come from! Sure, Juvia was attractive but never has he called her _hot._

If he said that out loud, she'll never let him live it down. However, who was he to deny Juvia's sexy (cough) shapely feminine curves that she encouraged him to do as he pleased with. Of course he always denied, buuuut..

Her shapely curves brought blood rushing to his nothern and southern regions. Oh, what he would do to grab her ass and wrap those long legs around his waist and then-

"Gray-sama, are you okay?" The object of his fantasies asked.

"Uhhh, y-yeah. H-hey where did that girl go?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Gray-sama, Juvia defeated her. Wasn't Gray-sama watching?" Juvia asked.

"O-of course I was." He stuttered.

"Okay!" Juvia smiled happily.

Gray soon got out of his nervous state as he remembered the situation they were in. He left her and now he was acting as if he never left. That wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to Juvia or himself.

"Juvia, I'm sorry." Gray began.

"Let's not do this now. We have people to fight." Juvia smiled.

"Yeah." Gray smirked after a moment of silence.

* * *

The battle raged on for another hour and the fairy tail wizards all retired to Gray & Juvia's home. The atmosphere was light but Gray knew it wasn't going to last. Oh how right he was.

"Oi, Ice Princess! Why in the hell did you leave Juvia out in the rain?!" Natsu yelled outraged."What are you talking about?! I left her in the house Flame Brain." Gray replied irritated.

"Oh yeah, then why was she sittin' on a bench in the fucking rain when we got here!" Natsu retorted.

Gray turned towards the subject of the conversation and looked at her. Her body was awfully warm earlier because she had a fever. His eyes lit up with guilt. Had he him leaving really make her sick?

"Juvia-" He began.

"It's okay Gray-sama. How could Gray-sama have known? Juvia is fine." Juvia smiled but he could see the insufferable pain in her eyes.

He stood up with his bangs covering his eyes and his fists clenched, he gritted his teeth as he grabbed Juvia's wrist and gently dragged her outside.

"What's wrong Gray-sama?" Juvia asked puzzled.

"What's wrong is that you're not okay." Gray sighed sadly.

"Juvia is-" Juvia began.

"No, you are not." Gray interrupted sternly.

"Why can't you just let me explain myself to you?" He pleaded exasperated.

"Because Juvia knows whatever Gray-sama says won't matter to Juvia. She'll love Gray-sama forever. Even when he leaves Juvia in a house all by herself." Juvia smiled.

"But it matters to me! I can't just stand here and let you forgive me without an explanation it isn't right." Gray yelled." If it makes Gray-sama feel better, then explain to Juvia." Juvia conceded.

That night, Gray told her everything. How the devil slayer magic began to affect him to when Erza called him. He poured his frozen heart into everything he said and Juvia fell in love with him all over again. After the pair found their much needed closure, they headed back into their home only to find...

"Ice Princess, that was so lame!"

"JUVIA! That was so romantic!"

"My deepest apologies Juvia please punish me as you see fit."

"I-I don't think that's necessary Erza-san."

"You liiiiiiiiiiike her."

"You are so immature."

Gray sighed and turned to Juvia who giggled at him. Yep, this was their home and they were ready to bring their family back together.


End file.
